


A Prince and his Sandwich

by RedYoYo



Series: Short Shipping Fics with the Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Morality | Patton Sanders, Neopronouns, Other, Patton uses sandwich/sandwem/sandwir/sandself pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: Patton and Roman decide to go have a late night date at an ice rink. Soft moments ensue as Patton doesn't know how to skate at first.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Short Shipping Fics with the Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Prince and his Sandwich

It was a nice spring evening. Roman and Patton had decided to head out of their cozy apartment and go to the town’s ice rink. Patton was over the moon excited, albeit a little nervous at the same time. Sandwich hadn’t been to an ice rink ever since sandwich was a kid and even then sandwich never learned how to skate. Roman on the other hand used to play hockey a few years prior to dating Patton. He decided not to tell his partner that, though. He was convinced that Patt would find more solace in the thought that the two of them are learning together.

Once they finally got to the ice rink, the previous session had just ended and they needed to wait half an hour for the Zamboni to clean up the ice. It frustrated Patton a bit as they had to wait in the cold as the waiting room was out in the open. Sandwir boyfriend did everything to cheer sandwem up and ease up the tension coming from Patton’s nervous thoughts. Roman suggested they take a small walk, bought sandwem hot chocolate and gave sandwem a lot of PDA.

Public displays of affection somehow made Patton extremely soft. Sandwich enjoyed getting Roman’s love and attention out in the open, where he could focus on anything else, but instead chooses to focus on sandwem. Those 30 minutes flew by so fast - a time well spent in cuddles and sharing hot choco.

When the time came to get onto the ice, Patton was extremely uncomfortable at how smooth it was - sandwich believed that it would be much easier to slip and fall on that. Sandwich felt sandwir knees wobble as soon as sandwich stepped onto the ice and sandwich felt sandself instinctively cling onto sandwir boyfriend.

“Woah, woah, Patt! It’s okay!” Roman cooed, gently wrapping his arm around Patton’s and folding his fingers around his partner’s shakey palm. “Breathe...” He told sandwem softly, which Patton did as sandwich tried to find balance on the ice, while holding onto the fence and Roman for dear life.

They spent the first few minutes of their session on the edge of the rink. Patton slowly learned how to slide sandwir feet one after the other. Roman would cheer sandwem on. “You’re doing great, Patt! Keep going! Just keep skating~. Skating~.” He’d say in a sing-songy voice. Patton adored how Roman would sing this every time sandwich would shake in fear to take the next step. Sandwich adored how Roman would squeeze sandwir hand for stability and for a soft reminder that they’re doing this together.

Soon Patton felt comfortable enough to continue doing laps around the edge on sandwir own. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Roman asked one last time, before skating off as Patton gave him an affirmative nod.

Before Patton could go out on sandwir own as well, sandwich found sandself leaning on the fence, mesmerized by Roman’s skill. How he confidently headed towards the center - where the ice was untouched, how his form glided past other couples with ease. It left Patton standing there for a few minutes with a dorky grin, before sandwich echoed back the same words of affirmation Roman used on sandwem.“You’re doing great, Ro! Keep going!” And just like that sandwich continued to skate around the edge, singing the small song from before.

“Just keep skating… skating… skating.” Patton repeated to sandself. It eased sandwem in an odd way. Repeating the song out loud and watching Roman skate made sandwir legs shake less and gave sandwem the confidence to occasionally let go of the edge. Although those moments were short lived as sandwich’d soon slip and immediately cling onto it once more.

Roman watched his partner do laps from afar and smiled, admiring how charming sandwich was as sandwich tried. A bright idea passed into his head and he speeded towards Patton, making a quick stop before crashing into the fence.

“Hey, love, how about I make you an offer?” This piqued his partner’s interest. “For every lap you do - I’ll give you a kiss.”

Patton’s eyes shone at the offer and sandwich grinned “That sounds great! But… there is one tiny little thing… that I want you to do for me...” Sandwich said as sandwir confidence wavered. “What is it?” Roman asked. “Could you hold something for me?” - “Of course, Patton. What would you like me to hold onto?” Patton gently reached out sandwir hand to sandwir boyfriend and gave him an awkward smile. “My hand.” Roman was stunned for only a brief second before grinning and chuckling. He did not hesitate to take Patton’s hand and lead sandwem forward.

Patton had a newfound confidence now that sandwich had gotten the hang of it and sandwich was holding onto sandwir boyfriend. Sandwich had such a surge in confidence that sandwich was able to skate past Roman on several occasions, leading him instead.

Patton and Roman finished their first lap, but still continued skating. “Would you like to make a stop so I can deliver you that promised kiss?” Roman asked as he gave Patt a quizzical look. “Let’s do a second lap! And after that I’ll give you two kisses!” Patton suggested cheerily. Sandwich was thrilled at how fast sandwich could go with Roman by sandwir side and sandwich felt a kiss after a second lap would be more rewarding. “As you wish, love.” Roman smiled softly at his partner and slipped into a daydream as the two continued to skate and Patt once again took the lead.

After several laps they finally took a break. Both of them leaning on the fence. They were both trying to catch their breaths while looking at each other lovingly. “That… was amazing!” Patton cheered through sandwir still shaky breath. “You were amazing.” Roman complimented as he leaned towards Patton and pecked sandwir lips. Patton made a surprised squeaking sound. Sandwich grinned from ear to ear and wrapped sandwir arms around sandwir boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down as much as sandwich could to plant two consecutive kisses on his chin.

Patton was shorter than Roman and although sandwich disliked being as short as sandwich was, with Roman it felt nice to be the smaller one. When Roman hugged Patton sandwich felt nice and secure, because sandwir boyfriend’s arms just fit so nice around sandwir curves. Roman also enjoyed receiving hugs from Patton. They also made him feel secure and the occasional ‘I love you’ Pat would throw in made his heart melt.

They were hugging in this very moment actually and as they kept each other balanced, all they could do is enjoy the moment. Patton’s small palms brushing against Roman’s back lightly. Roman’s big hands squeezing Patton’s shoulders gently. "I love yo-"

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!** _

The loud noise shook Patt to sandwir core that sandwich almost fell to the ground and took Roman down with sandwem. It was the alarm for the end of the session and it was excessively loud. Too loud for Patton’s taste and too intrusive for Roman’s liking - it cut him off just as he was about to shower his partner with sweet murmurs.

They got out of the ice rink and although it was getting late, they decided to have a walk in the park nearby. They wandered around for a while from bench to bench, from lamp to lamp, from one obscene graffiti to one of kitties and puppies.

While they walked Patton felt a pain rise up in sandwir ankle. Sandwich whined softly. “What’s the matter, mi amor?” Roman asked as he held sandwem so they’d take a small stop. “My ankle’s been hurting for a while now. I feel like I might have tightened the skates too much...” Roman frowned at his partner’s answer. “Do you want us to sit down?” Roman said as he held Patton underneath sandwir shoulder and gestured towards a nearby bench. “No… I’d like to continue the walk.” Patton insisted.

Roman stood silent for a bit, trying to think of something. And then he had another idea. “Patt, wanna ride on my shoulders?” Patton immediately beamed with excitement. “Yes!” Sandwich almost shouted this very loudly. Roman loved Patton’s excitement. He gave sandwem a hug from behind before getting down to get sandwem on his shoulders. Patton made a soft sound when sandwich got picked up and sandwich quickly grabbed onto Roman’s head, making sure to stay calm as to not cause sandwir boyfriend any harm. Roman stood up and with Patton on his shoulders they were as tall as one of the lamps nearby. “You doing okay up there?” Roman asked as he looked up at sandwem as much as he could without throwing Patt off balance. “I’m doing great! This was an amazing idea, Roro!” Patton cheered as sandwich leaned down and pecked Roman’s forehead.

And so they continued their walk, Roman checking every so often if Patt was okay - not wanting to have sandwem get hit by a tree branch or something, while Patton could only be mesmerized by the height - reaching out to every tree and every lamp they passed. “You are so adorable~” The way Roman said adorable sounded odd until Patton realized why that was. Sandwich giggled. “And you trying to make me swoon with your Spanish is just as charming.” Sandwich told Roman as sandwich ran sandwir hands through his hair. “I love you, Princey.” Patton murmured as sandwich leaned forward a bit. “I love you too...” Roman struggled to come up with a nickname on the spot for reasons unknown but he didn’t pressure himself much over it. He knew Patton would appreciate the ‘I love you’ just as much.

They walked like this home, Patton gently hugging Roman’s head.


End file.
